


Feels Like Home

by billieonholiday



Category: One Direction
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:29:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billieonholiday/pseuds/billieonholiday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have walked along that little nameless stretch of misty grey beach more times than they can count. Short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Home

“Louis!”  


Lou peers out his window, surprised. It’s Harry, his battered old car pulled up in front of his house. Louis leans out the window and waves. He hadn't been expecting Harry, but he just grabs his coat and goes without a thought. Louis is usually the upredictable one, but Harry’s been learning lately, and Lou likes that.  


“Where are we going?” He asks, leaning on the drivers seat window.  


“I have a surprise for you,” Harry replies with a little grin, his dimples showing.  


Lou gives him a suspicious look, but Harry just laughs and motions for him to get in the car.  


“You know that beach we love?” He says, as Louis rifles through his CDs, smiling each time he sees one of the mixes they made for each other.  


“Of course,” he replies questioningly, looking up. It’s the beach the two of them discovered together. Well, they didn’t actually discover it, of course; but it feels like they did, because they’ve never seen another soul on it but the two of them. It’s a secluded cove against the sea, and too many times the Louis and Harry have walked along it hand in hand, or sat there to watch the sun go down. To Louis, the nameless little stretch of beach feels like home, especially when he’s with Harry.  


“Well, I have to show you something,” Harry says. Louis hassles him for a little while to try and spill the secret, but he just shakes his head and smiles. So Louis just settles back and watches the scattered raindrops fall down the window, watches the familiar scenery move by as they drive out of the city, his hand in Harry’s, the hand that Louis knows like the back of his own.  


They have to push through some vines and driftwood trees to get to the beach; it’s hidden, but the two of them have been down there so often they’ve made a path only they know about. It’s nearing winter, so it’s chilly, and the sea is grey and sort of beautiful as a mist hangs over the mountains in the distance.  


“Not that way,” Harry says, as Louis starts to walk along the familiar path. “Over here.”  


Louis pick up shells and bits of sea glass as the two of them walk together, hands them to Harry who diligently puts them in his pocket, kisses him and says he'll remember to bring a bag next time. Then, all of a sudden, Louis notices something hidden among the vines by the shore.  


“Harry, look!” He exclaims, pulling him along by the wrist. It’s a tiny cottage with weather-weary paint. Smoke is coming out of the chimney; windchimes tinkle from the deck and pieces of polished seaglass line the windowsills on the inside. “It’s so – it’s so perfect,” Lou say wistfully. The little cottage faces the ocean, and he wonders what it would be like to be lulled to sleep by Harry’s arms and the sound of the sea each night.  


“It is,” he agrees, looking at him with a smile he’s trying to hide.  


“What?” Lou asks, curiously.  


“You want to go inside?” He says, taking the other boy’s hand.  


“But how?”  


“I talked to the people who used to own it. They’re an old couple and wanted to get rid of it.”  


“Wait, Harry, does that mean – “  


His face splits into a smile. “It’s ours, Lou.”  


Louis throws his arms around him and hugs him so tightly that he feels like his heart is going to burst. “I knew you would like it,” Harry replies, muffled by the hug, and Louis just laughs and holds him tighter.


End file.
